Under The Full Moon
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Looking over the ledge he stared into the depths of stormy blue water. A hollow smile stretched across his lips. At least he found a way to escape...


Hey, please don't kill me for not updating my othe fics.All this snow is depressing me, so I don't feel all hyper today. I'll just write a little entry more dramatic, not really funny. I'll write it out as a practice story, hopefully to improve the 10 other stories i have to complete. One-shot. Please take the rating seriously. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, but the plot does. 

Warning: The following content is rated PG-13 for mild swearing and depressing content. (is a bit OOC in places.)

* * *

--------------------------xXx-------------------------

**In the way of happiness.**

A figure sat silently on a plain white bed, creating a vivid contrast with the completely black clothes. Journal in hand, hidden emotions spilled forth onto the paper with the fluid motion of the wrist, as the events of the day replayed themselves in his mind, yet again.

-------

Entry Jan 19th, 2005.

I walked into my class, and looked around. Most of the people were already there, only a few seats were empty. My eyes flew over the class yet again, this time looking for someone. When I found her, she was staring straight at me. I almost jumped with happiness at that moment. I couldn't even move. She was still looking it at me, now with an adorable little smile on her face. As much of a guy as I am, I would have fainted, if it wasn't that embarrassing. My eyes stayed glued on her as she stood up and started walking towards me. She was going to talk to me! Almost there, two more steps. I'm so happy, I just wanna-

"Hey Yashie"

-kill myself. That's exactly what I want to do. She walked right by me, and embraced that idiot. How can she like him? He's a complete moron. I can swear on it and win. She started a conversation with him, talking about anything and everything. He nodded occasionally, staring out the window, not catching anything she said. He had an attention span of a peanut. I stood rooted to the spot from where I first saw her, as the last few students filled into the room. I couldn't move, speak, breath. The teacher walked into the class, looked at me, and motioned to a seat in the back of the class. My seat, from where I could watch her. Don't get me wrong; I'm not a stalker or anything. She's just so perfect. She's everything and he's nothing. Day and night. The two just don't mix. I sighed. This is where I always am. In the back, forgotten. It's from here that I can see. I can see, I see her give him everything, and he doesn't care. She's still happy. I look out the window. May be this was meant to be. I'll forever watch her from far away; watch as she shares happiness with another. With him.

............Someone who stole my only chance at happiness.

.........Someone who stole, her-

......My only reason for living.

...Kagome.

----------

A single tear slid down his pale face, splashing gently on the paper, creating a single imprint on it. He slammed his journal closed, the hollow sound echoing through the barely furnished room. He lifted his face, bangs parting in the middle of his forehead. The sunlight from the open window spilled forth on his face. Dangerous golden eyes shone with sorrow and pain. A few snowflakes landed on his face, melting momentarily on contact.

A scream rebounded of the walls, as he grabbed for his jacket and made a dash for the door, slamming it with enough force to knock it off it's hinges. He raced down the empty streets, not knowing where, just away. Away from everything he knew, away from the pain, away from reality. The wind blew harshly against his skin, tinting it red with the force.

He ran. Not once looking back, not sparing a glance to anyone who happened to be on the street, not noticing the one curious person following him. Blinded by anger at all the faults on the path of life, he ran faster, everything conscious slipping away, trees and buildings blurring together at the increasing pace. He ran for what seemed like hours, stopping only when he noticed something that caught his attention.

He walked closer. And closer. A bridge. ...Perfect. He slowly made his way to the middle, placing his hands on the ledge. Looking over the ledge he stared into the depths of stormy blue water. A hollow smile stretched across his lips. At least he found a way to get away. He grabbed onto a pole, and lifted his feet on the railing. Standing his full height, he stared down. He had nothing left, no one would care. Light footsteps sounded from somewhere behind him. He never heard. A gasp. Ignored.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He almost lost his balance when he heard that voice. Now that was unexpected. His head slowly turned to the side, as he regarded the girl with a nod.

"Kagome."

It was ironic really, how in such a grave situation he could be so calm, as though there was nothing wrong with the world, and he wasn't about to jump off a bridge in hopes of killing himself. A cold smile appeared on his lips. Well if he suffered so much, he deserved something in return as well.

"Go home, you're not supposed to be here."

Her face looked at him in shock, as her hands flew from her mouth and into the air, white puffs of smoke slipping from her mouth into the cold winter air.

"What, you expect me to go, so you can kill yourself?"

She screamed, outraged. Her tiny fists clenched and unclenched, as a hopeless effort of trying not to pounce on the guy and strangle him, herself. He turned his head away from her, staring out into the horizon. Displeased with how this was turning out to be, he dismissed her coldly, as he would a servant.

"Leave. This isn't your business."

She stared at his back, two tears making their way down her perfect face. She could never understand guys, how they thought, what they thought and never why. Her vision blurred as more tears came, and she helplessly tried to blink them back, unsuccessfully. In a broken whisper, she managed to choke out one word.

"Why?"

He wanted to laugh. Simple enough question, yet if she only knew the answer. The meaning behind what he did, all for her, being the only thing keeping her from happiness. He could never live with himself knowing he could destroy her life, even though his was already destroyed. He turned all the way around, looking at her tearstained face. She's crying. Why, he could never understand. His eyes lifted to meet hers. Intense gold and clear blue clashed. He let a sorrowful smile appear on his usually emotionless face. With one last glance at her, he closed his eyes and answered.

"Because of you."

With that he let himself fall backwards, slipping of the edge of the railing, he looked at where he stood seconds before. She ran to the ledge, half her body hanging over it as she grabbed for air in a hopeless effort to reach him in time. Tears slipped of her face, looking a lot like tiny diamonds in the moonlight.

"No..."

A broken whisper escaped her lips as she stared at him, ready to die, to leave, forever. She could hardly see at all, as the tears clouded her eyes, barely letting her see the black dot getting closer and closer to the ever waiting see of blue. Snow turned to rain, pouring down on her, mixing with the tears continuingly spilling from her crystal-like eyes. This couldn't be happening. She wiped angrily at her eyes, trying to clear her vision. With that done, she looked just in time as he touched the water, getting swallowed by the vicious waves.

Just before he touched the water, the raindrops covered his face, creating tears he could never be brave enough to shed. Amongst those, one salty drop escaped his eye, as he closed his lids tightly, letting the water erase the pain, and with it, him.

She pushed herself away from the railing, not wanting to believe what she just saw. She froze under the light of the full moon, as rain continued to pour. She shivered and circled her hands around her, not in an effort to keep warm, just to be less afraid. Her knees buckled and she landed painfully on the ground. She never felt the skin get scraped over, never noticed the bright crimson liquid pool around her feet in the puddles of rain. She just wept.

She wept for a man who died. A man who loved her. Who she loved back. Who never knew. Who she never imagined she could be good enough for. Yet she was. ...She only knew when it was too late, far too late.

She crawled back to the ledge and looked down through the concrete bars into the ever-darkened water. With her last hope gone, she knew he couldn't survive; yet she hoped, for she too, had nothing left. Sobbing brokenly she lifted herself onto the ledge, sitting with her legs hanging off. With one last sob and a whisper, she pushed herself off, into the water.

"_I'm sorry..." _**_

* * *

_**

_**Ever since then, the story was told. Of two people, who never knew. Of two people, who had nothing but each other. Of two people, who could never be, for it was far too late. They say, every time in winter, there is a day, when the waters turn black under the light of the full moon and snow turns to rain. **_

_**If you ever go to the now worn down bridge, on that very day, you would see a puddle of ruby red in the middle, a trail to the railing and a strand of a pure black hair on the very edge. People say, you could still hear the soft weeping of a broken woman, and smell the salty tears in the air, for the sorrow never left, and the memory never vanished. Two lost souls still seek to find comfort in each other, for they have no one else. **_

_**..and they were left to forever searching for happiness, for each other, under the light of the full moon.**_

* * *

**** Please tell me what you think. I decided to write something a bit different from my usual style. All this cold weather and constant snowing isn't helping my crappy mood swings. I really am trying to update my other stories, but with all the detentionsI have lined up for me, and the ever-present homework assignments, i hardly have time. Do forgive. Please review.

Ja ne!

Blood Rose/Kira.


End file.
